Good night die soon!
by french girl in England
Summary: My first horror fic! I have put one of my reviwers in this fic and me and my sister! What is going on? Riots are starting! People are dieing! Chaos is starting! The age of.... Sharon doesn't know where she is. Dominque has helped Sharon but where is she n
1. Sharon

**Good night, die soon**

This is my first horror story so sorry if it is bad but I'll try my best. Also I have put one of my reviewers in this story, Lost and Torn! Sorry if I spelt your name wrong. Other characters in this story are:

Dominque Gold-Smith (me!) please look at my profile for more details.

Carla Gold-Smith my little sister, she is an albino!

Sharon aka Lost and Torn.

Now that the introduction is done on with the fic! Oh, one more thing 'this' means it's a person's thoughts and _this_ means a flashback!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sharon groaned as she stood up from the cold, wet floor. She placed her left hand on the dirty, silver wall on her left-hand side and looked at the floor she was laying on. It was covered in puddles of dark, crimson blood. "How did I get here?" she said to herself. Questions filled her head. 'Whose blood is on the floor? How did I get here? What am I doing here?' her questions were answered by a flashback of what had happened.

_Sharon could hear screaming as the streets of Domino City were dived into chaos. She was running. Running as fast she could, not knowing where she was going. People were fighting and attacking each other with anything they could find such as knives and glass. Absolute chaos! Across the ground lay lifeless corpses still bleeding or with a knife impaled in some part of their body. As Sharon ran she tripped and landed face first on the blood stained ground. A large group of men surrounded her and threatened her. _

"_Back off!" Sharon heard a girl call to the men around her. _

"_Looks like we have two prizes..." one of the men said turning to see her._

"_Leave her alone!" the girl snapped. She dashed at that man with a pole and knocked him unconscious and gave the others a chance to run. They took the chance. "Are you okay?" she said helping Sharon up. _

"_Yes I'm fine. Thank you."_

"_Don't worry about it. Hey, I'm Dominque, what's your name?" Sharon felt comfortable with this girl, Dominque. After all she had just saved her life._

"_My name's Sharon. What happened? I mean one minute I was in my house and the next the windows have broken and I can hear screaming!"_

"_I don't know. It's the same here! Sharon, did you see an albino girl around here? About 13?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Damn! I'm looking for my sister I can't find her anywhere!" Sharon didn't say anything but it looked like a young girl that age wouldn't last five minutes without any help. They spent the next few minutes looking for Dominque's sister, Carla. _

_After a few minutes Sharon felt a hard blow to the head as she fell unconscious._

But that still didn't answer some of her questions like where was she and where are Dominque and Carla? Looking around, it looked as if she was in a chamber or... dungeon. A stream of light was falling in from a small window. Sharon ran up to the window and tried to push it open but fell to the floor in failure.

She saw a boy through the window. He was stalking about as slyly as a cat lurking in shadows, jumping from one shadow to another. He saw her. He looks... worried, why? He doesn't know her... does he? The boy looked in his teens and had fluffy, white hair and chocolate brown eyes. He came over to the window Sharon was scared. Did he lock her in there or can he help? The boy pulled out a straightened paper clip and picked the lock with ease. He opened the window and helped Sharon out.

"Thank you! Have the riots stopped yet? What's your name?"

"My name is Ryou Bakura and no, they haven't stopped however here... is not a safe place to talk. Come with me!" Ryou said as he ran into an abandoned building. Sharon followed him.

"My name is Sharon. Umm... have you seen a girl in her twenties with brown hair and brown eyes? Or an albino girl around 13?"

"Yes! I think I saw both of them! The bad thing is that..."

"What? What is it!"

"The albino girl was being taken to a hospital and the other girl was taken prisoner by someone."

"Oh no. Tell me where they both are!"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Yay first chapter done! I have already added the next chapter, so please R&R!


	2. Dominque

Chapter two! Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

As she turned, her long, brown hair spread across the floor. Her eyes slowly opened and adapted to the darkness around her. She still remembered what had happened and how she got there. "Carla..." she whispered to herself as she looked to the ceiling. "Where are you?" she remembered the riots that had started and hoped her sister didn't get caught in one. She remembered her meeting with Sharon and started to wonder where she was too. She also remembered her meeting with that boy...Ryou... she thinks was his name. Ryou Bakura. She had remembered that she got him mixed up with Carla... just before she was captured.

Dominque stood from the sitting position she was in. "I remember being captured and Ryou trying to help me but then... everything went dark. Where am I?" Dominque thought about everything. Where she thought she was, who might have captured her, what might have happened to Carla and about her meeting with Sharon?

It's hopeless. My sister is nowhere in sight, Dominque thought. She looked to Sharon and a man was standing behind her holding a metal pole. Sharon got knocked out but who was this man? He had white hair, like Carla's, he also had brown eyes, dark brown. He looked a lot like Ryou... Ryou? Could he have been Ryou? He looked the same although his eyes were darker but that could have just been the light. He was wearing the same apart from the black leather jacket, And that golden thing. It was round, like a ring with a pyramid in the middle with a weird eye in the middle. It was made of gold and hung on a piece of rope... it also had seven... points? Would you call them 'points'?

Dominque snapped back into reality. 'Was it Ryou? No. Ryou was too sweet to ever harm anyone but... he was the spitting image of him. Not many people in Japan have white hair after all and. What is that pendant thing? I've never seen anything like it. Wait! Did... did Ryou capture me?' Dominque's mind was overflowing with questions. She walked over to the door and tried to shove it open. "It...worked?" She said to herself.

She walked out the door into a passageway, or a labyrinth. As she continued forward she came to a fork. Definitely a maze. 'Left or right?' she thought, she had to have an answer now! Dominque could hear footsteps approaching her, she had to run!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

That's chapter two! The suspense is building! Please give me ideas and I probably will use them!


	3. Carla

Hi, chapter three! Still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A girl was lying on a hospital bed. She was awake but she seemed tired and weak. The room was painted white but it was only white in areas, areas that weren't coated in blood. The girl lifted the dirty white sheet off of her as she stood. It was all quiet, dead quiet. She was scared, she had never seen so much blood and violence.

_She was running as if her life depended on it. Running through the chaos-ridden streets, people were fighting everywhere. She leaped behind a building and the gang that was chasing her kept on running past. "Good, I'm safe. I think." She said to herself. She peered round the corner and saw two other girls. One looked to be about eighteen and the other in her twenties. The younger of the two had black hair with red streaks and the other had brown hair. She looked closely at the older one. "Sis?" She whispered. She saw a man holding a pole come behind the younger and knock her out._

"_Hey! What do you think your doing!" Dominque shouted. 'My sis has a bad temper so that guy is going to get it!' Carla thought. _

"_And to whom does this concern? I do what I want!" The other man said. His voice was sharp and cold. _

"_Tell me." Dominque snapped._

"_If you must know." He paused and slowly brought out a knife. "I plan to... have some fun." His lips cracked into a sadistic smirk. Dominque looked worried. The man brought the knife up and slashed it towards Dominque. Carla tried to run and help her sister but she gave a yelp as she was grabbed from behind. She turned and the person who had grabbed her had golden blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green jacket, a white shirt and a pair of jeans.  
_

"_What do you want with me! Let me go!" She screamed._

"_Be careful. See that guy over there." He pointed to the man who was lifting the other girl. Dominque was nowhere in sight. "He is really dangerous. You should keep as far away as possible, okay?" Carla nodded._

"_But my sister was over there a second ago! Where is she? I have to find her!" She said. She looked back and Dominque was sneaking up behind that man. _

"_Take this!" Dominque shouted as she threw a punch towards him. He ducked and, using no effort at all, punched Dominque in the stomach. She stumbled back but managed to kick him in shin with a surprise attack however he didn't look like he even felt it. He was wearing a weird pendent that started to glow as Dominque was thrown back. She was knocked out as the man ran off carrying the teen with him._

Carla looked up to the ceiling. "I hope your okay sis..." Carla started to walk out of the room but she heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from outside the room. 'Maybe it would be smarter to stay in here.' She thought. She saw the doorknob move round. Someone was trying to get in! The albino panicked as she looked around for a way of getting out. She ran to a window but when she looked out of the open window she saw that she was on the top floor. "Rats! I'm trapped..."

The door burst open and the man that had grabbed Carla earlier came in. "Hey, umm, Carla right?" Carla nodded as she remembered his name.

"It was Jou. Wasn't it?" Jou nodded. "Thank goodness! I thought I would have to jump out this window!"

"Good thing I found you."

"How did you find me?"

"Someone said they saw an albino being put into an ambulance and well... there aren't many albinos in this country."

"That's true. So what was the news?"

"I think I know someone who will know where your sister is!" Carla jumped up and down out of excitement.

"Where? Who?"

"We just need to find him." 'And hope Bakura isn't controlling him.' Jou thought. "I've got a friend who will know where he is." He grabbed a hospital pay phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, this is Anzu!" A female voice answered.

"Hey Anzu. This is Jou, do you know where Yuge is?"

"No, why?"

"Find him. We need to find Ryou."

"Why?"

"He will know where this girl's sister is."

"How?"

"You remember the millennium ring?"

"It's not back is it?"

"Yeah, it is. But I think Ryou will know where this girl's sister is because... well I have this feeling that he will. Find Yuge. I'm sure he will know where Ryou is. Call back once you know okay?"

"Sure! See ya!"

"Later." He hung up.

"So will we find Dominque soon?" Carla asked, she seemed really upset and worried for her sister.

"Yeah. We'll find her soon. But in the mean time... is she cute?" Jou asked. Jou was always on the lookout for girls. Just like his good friend Honda. "OWWWWWW!" He hollered. "What was that for?" Jou said rubbing his shin.

"For trying to be a pervert on my sister!"

"Man, you hit hard." He said surprised about her strength.

"Maybe your just weak."

"Hey I thought albinos were meant to be weaker! Wait. Why are you in this hospital anyway?"

"I got knocked out..."

"By who?" Jou said with concern.

"Some random person who got caught up in the riots. Are they still happening?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do we do while we're waiting?"

"Can you do arm-wrestling?"

"With the best of 'em."

"There's a table over there."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

That's the third chapter! Sharon, Dominque and now Carla. Now this YYYYYYYYYY will mean a scene change and I will start some point of views. Please R&R and I will use the ideas I get!


	4. Chapter 4

Must... keep... writing... plot... bunnies... attacking!

Listen to this carefully. DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Well the albino girl your looking for is in the hospital so I think she's safe but the other girl... isn't so safe." Ryou said to Sharon.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure but maybe a ware house would be a good place to start. There's one on the other side of Domino."

"Lead the way!" Sharon said, Ryou went to the door and checked to see if it was safe. 'This might be harder than I thought.'

SHARON'S POV

I forgot that it might be hard considering the riots. Why did they start? Better yet, why did Ryou save me? It looks like I can trust him but what if he's a murderer or a kidnapper or insane or something? Great, now I'm shaking. If he's leading, can I really trust him? Why did he say a warehouse unless he plans to kill me! Relax Sharon, deep breaths. Maybe he's just kind... maybe. I'll trust him. At least for now.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

DOMINQUE'S POV

The footsteps were approaching fast it's now or never! I ran down the left hand-side as quickly as I could. After a couple of minutes I stopped. The footsteps were gone, thank the heavens! I looked down the narrow path. There was a door a little bit further. I walked down still trying to catch my breath. I put my ear to the rough door to see if there is anyone in there. I could hear voices.

"Master, is it almost ready?"

"Almost." Who were these people? Who is this so-called 'master' and who was the other one? Wait! Were they talking about me? What do they mean is 'it' almost ready? This can't be good, it just can't!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

At the warehouse!

Ryou and Sharon arrived at the warehouse sooner than they imagined! The riots had calmed down a little.

"Ryou, are you sure about this?"

"I'm quite sure. Most people would take victims to an abandoned place like this." Sharon started to worry. 'Victims? What if I am right, what if he wants to kill me or...or... I don't want to think what else.' Sharon thought. "Sharon, are you alright? You seem worried." He said kindly.

"I-I'm f-fine. J-just don't k-kill me o-okay?" Ryou was confused. 'Did I just say that? Shit! That was supposed to stay in my head!' "Sorry, that was meant to be in my head." Sharon laughed nervously.

"Ooookay then. I'll make sure not to kill you. Anyway, do you think we should get in the front door, the back door or a window?"

"Back door?" Sharon said. They went round to the back door and Ryou picked the lock to let them in. 'I really hope nothing happens. I hope I can trust Ryou, it's just, and he's too kind. Almost like he's pretending to be to get my trust. Or maybe he's just kind... I don't know!'

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

That's the end of the chapter, and I'll thank Lost and Torn for the idea she gave me! I used in the chapter! Thank you! Please R&R and give me ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, thank you al for reviews and here's the next chapter.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

DOMINQUE'S POV

After hearing the voices through that door I ran. I must escape! I ran for a little while until I had to stop to rest. After a couple of minutes I heard footsteps and a voice.

"She escaped! Boost security! She may still be in here!" the footsteps were coming closer and closer so I gathered what little energy I had and ran again. I took as many turns as I could through the labyrinth until I saw three guards facing me. I had no energy to fight... or run. They came towards me and took me back to the room I was in before.

"Yes Sir! We'll guard the door to make sure she doesn't get away! Sir!" The door slammed shut and I flopped to the floor.

"As long as Carla's fine, I have no regrets for whatever they do to me here..." That was my whisper as I lost consciousness.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

SHARON'S POV

So we're in, Ryou can open any lock! A useful talent. We walked in but it was empty, not a person in site. Just walls and a floor... it almost looks like you can scream and no one could hear you. A scary thought, I wish someone else were here. What if Ryou is insane or a killer? Oh great, I'm worried again now!

"It's empty... perfect." Ryou said. He said it quietly; I could only just hear him.

"What do you mean 'perfect'? This is bad! We're looking for someone, remember, she could be in trouble! She's not in here so lets keep looking!" I shouted. He smirked. "R-Ryou, you're scaring me now. L-Lets keep moving okay?" I said gently. What if I _was_ right? He came towards me.

His eyes were darker and icier, he looked insane and two tufts of hair stuck up unnaturally. I was really and truly frightened. "Ryou please, what's wrong?" I said desperately.

"I'm not Ryou." He whispered.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

CARLA'S POV

This guy's pretty weak, compared to me anyway! I have beaten him at arm-wrestling about... ten times. I've lost one but he can't live in glory forever.

"Alright enough! Now tell me about your sister, what turns her on?" That's it! He's been asking me that for ages! I stood up, still short compared to him. I sweep kicked him and shoved my elbow into his chest making him cough and choke. "Let me go!"

"No!" Suddenly I froze. I could hear footsteps outside the door. I thought this place was empty! I pulled Jou to his feet.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I-I hear footsteps."

"But this place is empty, you must have just imagined it!"

"M-maybe..." I said that but I can still hear it! The door broke to the ground and standing there was a man. He had tanned skin and the smallest pupils I have ever seen. He also had violet eyes and hunched over slightly.

"Marik? I thought you were gone! I thought you were in Egypt, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see who had been sent here. Now I find you with the girl! Now get out of my way!" I hid behind Jou. This man, Marik seemed to know who he was looking for and it was me!

"That voice? It can't be! You were banished to the shadow realm!"

"You thought but let's not forget, you're a dumass!"

"Get lost psycho!" Marik came forward towards Jou and with a single hit knocked him out.

"Now for you..."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

DOMINQUE'S POV

I turned to face the door. A man had just come in; he had black hair and brown eyes. He came towards me. I was still to exhausted to fight but he doesn't have to know that. "Stay back!" I spat it out like it was venom.

"I think you're still tired." He said coolly. I sighed in defeat as he approached me. He lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "And venerable."

"Are you the so called 'master'?"

"You heard my conversation? Then yes, I am the master."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

That's the end to another chapter! Carla gave me a few ideas so please review. Sorry that I took so long to update but I have been very busy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I got some ideas while listing to the Eminem C.D. curtain call. I have to write them down so here it goes!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Eminem or any of his sayings!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

SHARON POV

"What do you mean y-your not Ryou? How can you not be?" I said, panic storming through my mind. Did that sentence make sense? I think it did. He came closer as I backed away slowly until, to my horror, my back hit a wall.

"Now, your backed into a corner my sweet one..." I trembled as he leaned towards me. What does he plan to do with me? Do I want to know? "Now kitten, you're mine."

"Help me! Please!" I shrieked. Was that a good thing to do? He groaned, almost like he was... in pain?

"Ugh. Hikari... You're getting... better." Hikari? Doesn't that mean... light? What if he has that... multiple personality syndrome thing? I-I'm in a lot of trouble.

"I-I'm so sorry. It's a long story I can't really e-explain." E-explain? Why is he stammering? Is he in pain, and who is 'he' really? "I-I can't take it anym-more." He said weakly before going psycho on me again.

"I'm back." He said smirking.

"Wha... what?" I was confused and wanted answers! J-just not right now.

"Get away from her right now!" A voice said from... nowhere? Now I think _I've_ lost it! 'Ryou' growled mumbled out a fine, you're safe... for now! I'm really scared. What if he comes for me again? A small boy with tri-coloured spiked up, almost star like, hair. The colours were red, black and blond. Strange.

"You, I thought so." He choked out then he collapsed. He looked 'normal' again now. Like when he helped me.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about this! My name's Yugi, what's yours?" He seemed friendly enough and he also seemed to know 'Ryou'.

"My name's Sharon. Umm, is his name Ryou Bakura?" I asked gesturing to 'Ryou'.

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Tell me! I want to know."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

DOMINQUE POV

"Please let me go. Why did you capture me? Where's my sister! Please I have to protect her from the riots before she gets hurt!" I said desperately, almost begging.

"You have a sister? Wow, she must look like you and if she does, I'll have a pair of you to do what I will with." He said merrily as he drifted to the centre of the small cell I was in.

"You will stay away from my sister and she does not look a thing like me!" I shouted.

"Tut, tut, tut. Talking to me like that will get you nowhere. But now, let me introduce myself. You will call me Master Leo. I don't use my real name; I use my star sign. Now it's your turn."

"My name is Dominque and the name is French, can I go now?"

"No. You see, I saw you before and I saw you with that other girl and I'm planning to catch your little double act or, should I say, trio?" He walked out the door as I fell to my knees.

"I-I have to find my sister..."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

SHARON'S POV 

"If I hadn't seen it I would not have believed it!"

"I know it's a little weird..."

"A LITTLE? You're the vessel to a five thousand-year-old _pharaoh!_ How can that not be a big deal to you? And Ryou's the vessel of that pharaoh's biggest enemy Bakura, the tomb-robber. Wow!" I was really exited. I thought these types of people only lived in cartoons and fairy tales! Here I am talking to them. I heard a light groan as I turned round I saw Ryou awaken.

"What happened?" He asked confused. "Sharon, are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

"Ryou, I told Sharon what's going on, and she's fine."

"Can we go and look for Dominque now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." We left the warehouse in search of Dominque, we had decided to split up. Yugi went down Derdo road while Ryou and I went down Gweniver Avenue. As we were walking, Ryou and I that is, a man came up to us. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Is your name, Sharon?" He asked. I was freaked out. Is he a stalking me or something?

"Y-yes. What's it to you!" I yelled. I won't show any fear. Ryou was just watch, also quite freaked out.

"You're scared and confused." He said. Almost like he was reading my mind.

"What!" I am really creeped out now, I want to keep walking on but I'm now fascinated. "Did you, can you?"

"I'm but a simple man, I can not read minds." He said. Now I'm getting a little scared. He pulled something out from behind him and I braced myself for a sharp pain but... nothing, I just heard a male cry out but no pain. I opened my eyes and Ryou had taken the blow for me.

"Ryou, are you okay?" I helped him up as he had been knocked to the floor. Then darkness caved in all around me as I blacked out again.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

CARLA'S POV 

I was shaking with fear. Marik came closer towards me. "W-what do you want with me?" I asked.

"What do I want with you?" He repeated. "Let's just keep that my little secret." He said with a demonic glint in his bloodshot eyes. I moved quickly and swiftly back avoiding him. I turned to the door and ran but he grabbed a lock of my white hair and pulled me back to look him in the eyes, however I got out of his strong grip but he was prepared. He seized my wrists so I could not escape. "You can't get away form me." I heard him chuckle to himself as my crimson eyes closed slowly making me fear the darkness that now engulfed me.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

DOMINQUE'S POV 

I heard another person had been captured and I just hope Sharon had got away. A guard came in and threw the knocked out girl into my cell. I went up to her; she had black hair with red streaks flowing through it. It was Sharon. She started to wake.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

SHARON'S POV 

Light started falling into my eyes as I woke. I looked up and saw the woman who had saved me earlier. Dominque asked me if I was okay and I replied with a yes followed by a...

"Where the hell am I?"

"Well you've sort of been captured, like me, by Master Leo."

"Master Leo? That guy from before?"

"Black hair?"

"That was him! Tell me more about him."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

End of chapter! Next chapter WILL be very evil I warn you now...


	7. Chapter 7

Another character is being added! My sister's insane friend, Tululah. And I mean insane! Now the fic! Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Carla's POV 

"Let go of me!" I shrieked hoping he would let go of me but no such luck. I pulled myself out of his grip but had also sent myself flying. I heard a smash and saw glass around me and could now smell the fresh air. I grabbed the remains window and hung there. Marik walked up to the window and looked down where I hung.

"What a situation we are in." He said and I was trapped!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sharon's POV

I sat silently in the cell. Dominque hardly knew anything about Master Leo. I'm really scared, what will happen to us? I can hear screaming coming from the cell opposite us; Dominque can hear it too. Master Leo isn't in there, why is she screaming.

"Dominque? Why do you think that girl is screaming?" I asked. She said she didn't know but she was going to find out!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Dominque's POV

This girl's screams are getting more and more desperate. I walked up to the door and turned the handle left, then right, then left again. I had seen Leo do that before. It opened and Sharon stood amazed at the unlocked door. I was the first to walk to the opposite door, I did the same thing to this door handle and as it opened I felt a hard smack at the side of my head. Then it was black.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sharon's POV

I went down to help Dominque up but as I looked up at the girl her expression changed from anger to worry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought it was Master Leo. Who are you two anyway?" She asked. She had long brown hair but blue and gold eyes. I'm sure that's not right!

"It's okay. My name's Sharon and her name's Dominque." Dominque started to wake.

"Tell me about yourselves." She said.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

There's another chapter! Also, look out for Tululah's fic, Good and Bad. It's being put on today! Also when I say Tululah's insane, I mean she has a mental problem but you'll find out what later! Please R&R!


End file.
